Charmed Again: as cenas que a WB ficou devendo
by Rose Madder
Summary: Como Phoebe, Cole e Leo escaparam dos domínios da Fonte e voltaram pra casa pra salvar Piper? O que, exatamente, aconteceu na casa das Halliwell? Por que Phoebe quase não chorou? Por que Leo não podia curar Cole quando ele foi ferido pela Fonte? CONCLUÍDA


Mais do que uma fanfic, este é um protesto: aqui estão as cenas que eu achei que ficaram faltando no episódio de abertura da quarta temporada.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cole acorda se sentindo tonto e confuso: a princípio ele não consegue se lembrar por que está caído de bruços no chão frio de pedra, com uma dor de cabeça infernal. Ainda assim, ele sabe que precisa levantar o mais rápido possível, pois há alguma coisa que ele devia estar fazendo neste exato momento, algo de vital importância.  
  
Subitamente, a memória o atinge como um raio: ele devia estar lá em cima avisando Piper e Prue sobre Shax! Ele fica de pé num salto, mas o mundo inteiro gira à sua volta e ele precisa se apoiar na parede para não cair. Cole luta contra o pânico  
à medida que as lembranças dos últimos eventos se sucedem rápidas em sua mente. As Halliwell tinham sido expostas pela mídia, suas vidas viradas de cabeça pra baixo, e Piper tinha sido morta, tudo isso enquanto Phoebe estava aqui embaixo, com a poção que o libertou do feitiço que o impedia de voltar a ser bom. Ao pensar em Phoebe o coração de Cole dispara, e ele não pensa duas vezes antes de morder a própria língua com toda a força: a dor é excruciante, mas clareia sua mente, e ele consegue se afastar da parede e sair em direção ao aposento onde deixou Phoebe e Leo. Leo veio até aqui pedir-lhe para convencer a Fonte a mandar o demônio Tempus fazer o tempo recuar até antes do momento em que Prue e Piper haviam perseguido e combatido Shax a céu aberto, sendo filmadas por uma equipe de reportagem, e dando início à loucura que se seguiu. A Fonte fez então uma proposta: ele faria o que lhe pediam se Phoebe ficasse aqui embaixo com eles e, para salvar a vida de Piper, ela aceitou. Cole deveria ter ido avisar Prue e Piper sobre Shax, mas quando estava se preparando para subir alguém o acertou pelas costas, nocauteando-o. Neste momento ele está correndo o mais rápido que pode, sabendo que, se a Fonte jamais pretendeu deixar que ele fosse avisar Prue e Piper, ele provavelmente também nunca teve a intenção de poupar a vida de Phoebe...  
  
Ao chegar lá, o que ele vê faz seu sangue gelar nas veias: Leo está caído no chão, inconsciente, e um demônio gigantesco com grandes chifres retorcidos está segurando Phoebe pelo pescoço, apertando sua garganta enquanto os pés dela se debatem inutilmente meio metro acima do solo. O rosto dela fica cada vez mais congestionado, e os seus olhos apavorados parecem prestes a saltar das órbitas.  
  
Cole não perde tempo: ele apanha uma faca que está sobre a mesa ao lado da porta e a arremessa contra o demônio, acertando-o em cheio entre as omoplatas. Por alguns segundos nada acontece, mas depois ele solta Phoebe e cai pesadamente no chão. Phoebe também cai, com as costas contra a parede, respirando com dificuldade pela garganta machucada, onde as marcas dos dedos do seu agressor podem ser vistas nitidamente.  
  
Cole corre na direção dela, mas não há tempo de perguntar se ela está bem. Ele passa o braço pela cintura de Phoebe, praticamente a erguendo do chão ao arrastá-la na direção de Leo que, com as mãos e joelhos apoiados no chão, está tentando penosamente se levantar.  
  
"O que é que você ainda está fazendo aqui?" Phoebe consegue perguntar a Cole com voz rouca. "Você não foi..."  
  
"Nós fomos traídos." ele a interrompe, ajoelhando ao lado de Leo e agarrando o pulso dele. "Preciso tirar vocês daqui."  
  
A seguir, Cole desaparece com eles, levando-os de volta para a casa das Halliwell, esperando contra toda a lógica que não seja tarde demais.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quando os três chegam à casa das Halliwell, ficam chocados ao ver que o local parece um cenário de guerra: não resta a menor dúvida de que Shax chegou antes deles.  
  
Phoebe é a primeira a ver as três pessoas caídas do lado de fora da casa: com um grito angustiado ela corre em direção às suas irmãs, com Leo e Cole nos seus calcanhares. Os três passam correndo através do que sobrou da parede e Leo se ajoelha em frente a Prue e a Piper, colocando uma mão a poucos centímetros do peito de cada uma das garotas. Quando ele dá uma espiada na direção do médico, com ar indeciso, Cole, já tendo checado o pulso dele, sacode a cabeça e diz:  
  
"Desista. Esse aqui já era."  
  
Quando Piper abre os olhos e lança um olhar confuso à sua volta, Phoebe grita de alegria e se atira nos braços da irmã, tão aliviada por vê-la com vida que a princípio não se dá conta de que a mão que Leo ainda mantém sobre Prue não  
está cintilando, nem Prue parece estar sendo curada.  
  
Piper é a primeira a perceber o ar aflito do marido, e pergunta, com voz ansiosa:  
  
"Qual é o problema, Leo? Por que ela não está sarando?"  
  
Ao invés de responder, Leo continua insistindo, não porque ele ainda tenha alguma esperança, mas porque não consegue se forçar a encarar sua esposa e dizer-lhe que sua irmã está morta. Quando ele finalmente entrega os pontos e retira a mão, cabisbaixo, seu ar magoado revela aos outros três mais do que eles gostariam de saber.  
  
"Não!" Piper grita, agarrando a mão inerte de Prue. "Não, não, não! Traga-a de volta! Traga minha irmã de volta!"  
  
"Prue?" Phoebe implora, indo se colocar do outro lado de sua irmã mais velha, e segurando a outra mão dela entre as suas. "Prue, querida, por favor! Por favor, não faça isso! Prue, não vá embora! Não..." -- a voz dela falha e seu apelo termina em um lamento estrangulado.  
  
Cole se ajoelha silenciosamente ao lado de Phoebe, e a abraça apertado, como Leo está fazendo com Piper. Os dois homens se sentem paralisados de angústia ao olhar para as mulheres que amam, ajoelhadas uma de cada lado do corpo de sua irmã mais velha, segurando sua mão e chorando desconsoladamente.  
  
"Eu sinto muito, Phoebe." ele murmura, encostando o rosto no dela. "De verdade."  
  
Cole já presenciou a morte de muitos inocentes, mesmo depois depois de ter começado a fazer o bem e ajudar a protegê-los, mas nada o preparou para isso. Ele e Prue nunca gostaram um do outro -- que diabos, os dois mal se suportavam! Mas ela jogava limpo e era uma adversária digna de respeito, a primeira a fazer com que o grande Belthazor realmente temesse pela própria vida. E, droga!, ela protegia os inocentes como ninguém, quisessem eles ser protegidos ou não. Ela não era pra ser derrotada, não era pra morrer desse jeito. E decididamente não era pra tombar vítima de uma traição covarde. Cole não pode deixar de imaginar se ela morreu se perguntando por quê Leo e Phoebe não vieram ajudá-la e a Piper. Eles não vieram -- ele pensa amargamente -- porque acharam que eu viria. Ela salvou o mundo tantas vezes, e no fim não havia ninguém para salvá-la quando ela precisou.  
  
Cole olha de soslaio para Leo e vê as lágrimas correndo livremente pelo rosto do Whitelighter. Ele não fica surpreso ao perceber que seus próprios olhos também estão úmidos.  
  
"Sinto muito." ele murmura novamente, e desta vez ele não saberia dizer a qual irmã está se dirigindo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Do outro lado da cidade, uma jovem chamada Cindy relanceia os olhos na direção de sua colega de trabalho e fica assustada com o que vê.  
  
"Paige?" ela chama. "Paige, você está bem?"  
  
Paige tem um sobressalto, como se a voz de Cindy a tivesse feito retornar de algum lugar distante e, a julgar pelo seu ar transtornado, nada agradável.  
  
"Quê?"  
  
"Paige, o que aconteceu?" diz Cindy, preocupada. "Você estava sentada aí, branca como papel, com o olhar perdido. E, meu Deus!, há quanto tempo você estava chorando?"  
  
"Eu não estava..." Paige começa a dizer, mas então percebe quão rouca sua voz soa. Ela passa a mão no rosto e fica atônita ao perceber que ele está mesmo úmido.  
  
"Eu não sei." ela murmura, incapaz de explicar o sentimento de perda e de tristeza avassaladora que a envolveu de repente, vindo do nada, enquanto ela estava sentada à sua mesa, revisando um documento.  
  
"Tem que ter acontecido alguma coisa." diz Cindy, se levantando e se aproximando da amiga. "Vamos, Paige, você está me assustando."  
  
"Não foi nada, Cindy, fora de brincadeira." diz Paige, fazendo distraidamente uma festinha na mão que Cindy coloca em seu ombro. "Eu vou ficar bem. Já estou me sentindo melhor." ela mente.  
  
"Certo." diz Cindy, não parecendo muito convencida. "Vamos até o banheiro, então. Você precisa lavar o rosto."  
  
Paige deixa que ela a conduza até o banheiro feminino, tentando esconder o tremor de suas mãos e a fraqueza que sente nas pernas. Ela daria tudo por uma bebida neste momento, qualquer uma, a compulsão que ela não experimentava há anos parecendo mais forte do que nunca, e ela precisa de toda a sua força de vontade para não largar Cindy falando sozinha e ir direto para o bar do outro lado da rua.  
  
"O que está acontecendo comigo?" ela pensa, ao entrar no banheiro atrás de Cindy e contemplar, chocada, seu próprio rosto banhado em lágrimas refletido no espelho.  
  
"Eu não posso simplesmente ocupar o lugar dela: eu também preciso dela." ela murmura, supreendendo a si mesma até mais do que à própria Cindy, que lhe lança um olhar intrigado.  
  
"O que foi que você disse, Paige?"  
  
"Ahn... eu não sei. Nada." diz Paige, perturbada. "Nada."  
  
Ela abre a torneira, tentando encontrar algum sentido no que acabou de dizer, mas as palavras já estão se desvancendo em sua mente, como um sonho se desvanece quando acordamos.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darryl está dirigindo em direção à casa das Halliwell com o coração apertado. Quando Cole telefonou para ele na delegacia, pedindo que fosse até lá o mais rápido possível, se recusou a entrar em detalhes pelo telefone. Quando Darryl perguntou se estavam todos bem, no entanto, ele hesitou, depois disse, "Não.", e acrescentou a seguir, "Por favor, venha logo."  
  
Agora, se mantendo abaixo da velocidade máxima permitida somente à custa de muito auto-controle, Darryl não pode evitar de imaginar quem terá sido. Prue, a primeira a conquistar um lugar no seu coração, a quem ele aprendeu a amar enxergando-a  
através dos olhos de Andy? Piper, a garota meiga a cujo casamento ele compareceu? Ou Phoebe, espirituosa, cheia de vida e apaixonada? A idéia de que uma dessas garotas maravilhosas possa estar morta é horrível demais para ser contemplada, mas no fundo do seu coração ele sabe que uma delas está.  
  
Darryl estaciona o carro em frente à casa delas e caminha a passos largos para a porta da frente. Seus olhos treinados registram imediatamente o fato de que os vidros da porta da frente estão em pedaços, e ele sente um calafrio de apreensão. Ele toca a campainha, mas não agüenta esperar até que alguém venha abrir e, passando a mão pelo buraco onde antes estava o vidro, abre a porta por dentro e entra. Ao encontrar Cole no vestíbulo, quando ele está vindo abrir a porta, Darryl nem perde tempo pedindo desculpas pela entrada abrupta, e já pergunta:  
  
"Qual delas?"  
  
"Prue."  
  
Darryl dá um suspiro profundo e fecha os olhos por alguns instantes. Ele sabia que uma delas estava morta, a entonação de Cole ao telefone já tinha lhe dito isso muito antes que suas palavras o fizessem, mas ainda assim ele sente seu coração se partir. Mas ele logo se empertiga e encara Cole com firmeza. Ainda há duas irmãs que precisam ser protegidas a todo custo, e ele sabe que não lhe teriam pedido para vir correndo se sua ajuda não fosse necessária.  
  
"Entendo." ele diz. "Onde estão Piper e Phoebe?"  
  
"Venha comigo." diz Cole, se encaminhando para a sala de estar.  
  
O coração de Darryl se confrange ao ver Piper e Phoebe sentadas lado a lado no sofá, abraçadas uma à outra como duas crianças perdidas. Leo está sentado ao lado de Piper, afagando o cabelo dela, e Cole se senta novamente ao lado de Phoebe e coloca as duas mãos carinhosamente nos ombros dela.  
  
Darryl se agacha em frente às duas irmãs e toca suas faces úmidas, sentindo um nó na garganta. Durante alguns segundos emocionados, ninguém fala. Depois, Cole limpa a garganta e diz:  
  
"Eu não estava aqui quando... quando aconteceu, mas pelo estado em que isso aqui ficou, eu diria que foi, ahn, bem barulhento. Um dos vizinhos pode já ter chamado a polícia, e eu tenho certeza que você entende que isso vai ser difícil de explicar.  
  
"Foi um demônio?" Darryl pergunta, e Piper choraminga e abraça Phoebe com mais força, escondendo o rosto no ombro da irmã.  
  
"Foi." diz Leo.  
  
"É, então nós vamos precisar de uma boa história." diz Darryl. "Onde está o..." -- ele engole em seco -- "o corpo?"  
  
"Eu mostro pra você." diz Leo.  
  
Ele começa a se levantar do sofá mas então, olhando novamente para Piper e Phoebe, diz:  
  
"Nós não poderíamos simplesmente dizer que Piper e Phoebe estavam em estado de choque, e que nós lhes demos alguma coisa pra fazê-las dormir? Eu não creio que elas fossem suportar um interrogatório neste momento, por mais amigável  
que fosse."  
  
"Boa idéia." diz Darryl.  
  
"Amorzinho," diz Leo, tocando de leve o rosto de Piper, "você não acha que você e Phoebe poderiam aproveitar esse descanso?"  
  
"Eu não vou conseguir dormir, Leo." diz Piper.  
  
"Eu posso fazer com que vocês durmam." diz Leo. "Vocês não vão querer estar aqui quando a polícia chegar. Deixem que nós nos entendamos com eles. Está bem?"  
  
"Está." Piper murmura, tão baixo que quase não se ouve.  
  
"Venha, deixe-me levar você pro nosso quarto." diz Leo, tirando gentilmente os braços de Piper de cima de Phoebe e fazendo-a levantar-se, enquanto Cole faz o mesmo com Phoebe.  
  
"Venha, meu amor." diz Cole. "Você quer que eu a carregue pro seu quarto?"  
  
"Não." diz Phoebe. "Eu quero ficar com Piper."  
  
"Tudo bem." diz Cole. Depois, se virando para Leo: "Levamos as duas pro seu quarto?"  
  
"Isso. Eu vou orbitar com Piper." diz Leo, abraçando sua esposa. "Encontrem-nos lá em cima, certo?"  
  
"Certo." diz Cole.  
  
Ele pega Phoebe no colo e desaparece levando-a consigo, e Leo se volta para Darryl e diz:  
  
"Só um minuto."  
  
Em seguida ele orbita com Piper.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
No quarto deles, Piper deixa docilmente que Leo tire seus sapatos e a faça se deitar.  
  
Phoebe, no entanto, quando Cole tenta colocá-la na cama ao lado da irmã, se agarra a ele com pânico no olhar.  
  
"Você não vai embora, vai? Por favor, Cole, diga que você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar."  
  
"Vou, sim." ele diz. "Prometo. Agora, por favor, deixe Leo fazer você dormir. Eu vou ficar aqui com você, mas você precisa descansar. Está bem?"  
  
"Está." ela diz, soltando-o com relutância.  
  
"Você pode curar a garganta dela, também?" Cole pergunta a Leo. "Eu não estou gostando nada do aspecto desses hematomas."  
  
"Claro." diz Leo.  
  
Ele coloca as duas mãos sobre a garganta de Phoebe e a cura. Em seguida, ele coloca as mãos sobre os olhos dela, como fez com Piper, e elas começam a cintilar num tom diferente de azul. Em poucos instantes, Phoebe também está profundamente adormecida.  
  
Já do lado de fora do quarto, Leo se volta para Cole e diz:  
  
"Escute, você era promotor público. Não acha que um dos policiais que aparecer por aqui pode reconhecê-lo?"  
  
"Não sei." diz Cole. "Talvez. Por quê, você acha que...?"  
  
"Eu acho que é melhor você ficar aqui em cima com as garotas. Ninguém viu você entrar na casa, mesmo, não vão perguntar por você."  
  
"Hum!" diz Cole. "Você acha que é necessário?"  
  
"Melhor prevenir do que remediar." diz Leo.  
  
Cole pensa um pouco e diz:  
  
"Tudo bem. Chame se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa. E me avise quando acabar."  
  
"Claro." diz Leo.  
  
Ele vai em direção às escadas e Cole volta para dentro do quarto.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quando o último policial sai, Leo fecha a porta atrás dele e apóia a cabeça nela por um instante, tão aliviado que chega a sentir as pernas bambas: ele está exausto, depois de ter passado o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade respondendo perguntas, dizendo a verdade quando necessário, contando mentiras quando indispensável, e sendo evasivo sempre que possível. Tudo isso ele fez enquanto tentava não sucumbir à sua própria dor, sabendo que precisava ser forte quando Piper não podia ser. Ele quase lamentou ter dito a Cole para ficar lá em cima; por outro lado, talvez fosse ser pior se ainda por cima os dois tivessem que se preocupar em não contradizer um ao outro. Além disso, a presença de Darryl foi de grande ajuda: ao se despedir do detetive, Leo agradeceu-lhe profusamente, sabendo que, se não fosse por ele, os policiais teriam sido bem mais incisivos.  
  
Agora, ele lança um olhar desanimado em direção às escadas, e decide simplesmente orbitar para o seu quarto, onde encontra Cole sentado em uma cadeira, velando o sono das duas irmãs com ar preocupado. Quando Leo aparece, ele ergue a cabeça e sussurra:  
  
"Acabou?"  
  
"Pelo menos por enquanto, graças a Deus." Leo responde, no mesmo tom.  
  
Cole se levanta e estica as costas, fazendo uma careta de dor ao tocar no galo que está se formando na parte de trás de sua cabeça.  
  
"O filho da mãe me acertou com força." ele diz.  
  
"Então somos dois." diz Leo. "Vamos descer e colocar gelo antes que piore."  
  
Os dois homens descem as escadas em silêncio. O andar de baixo ainda está uma confusão, mas eles preferem não pensar nisso agora e vão direto para a cozinha, onde Leo enche duas bolsas de gelo. Ele entrega uma para Cole e coloca a outra atrás de sua própria cabeça.  
  
"Filho da..." Leo suspira e se senta à mesa da cozinha.  
  
Depois ele olha para Cole, encostado no umbral da porta e segurando a bolsa de gelo contra a cabeça.  
  
"E aí," diz Leo, "você vai?"  
  
"Vou o quê?" Cole pergunta, sem entender.  
  
"Estar aqui quando Phoebe acordar."  
  
Cole passa a mão pelo rosto.  
  
"Eu prometi a ela que estaria."  
  
Depois ele dá um suspiro cansado e acrescenta:  
  
"Mas eu receio que quanto mais tempo eu ficar aqui, maiores serão as chances de eu atrair um caçador de recompensas pra cima de vocês. Eu vou esperar Phoebe acordar, mas depois acho que é melhor eu ir embora."  
  
"Você vai voltar lá pra baixo?" diz Leo, franzindo a testa.  
  
"Não." Cole responde sem vacilar. Ele hesita um pouco e depois acrescenta: "Sabe, eu já vi muita coisa, eu mesmo já fiz muito trabalho sujo, mas isso..." ele lança um olhar rápido na direção da porta, para o local onde eles encontraram os corpos.  
  
"Eu diria que o Mal deixou de ser uma opção pra mim. Eu não conseguiria mais." Ele encara Leo com um sorriso desprovido de humor e acrescenta: "Não que eu ache que eles ainda me aceitariam de volta à essa altura do campeonato."  
  
"Hum!" diz Leo, observando o outro homem com ar pensativo.  
  
"Sabe de uma coisa?" ele diz, se levantando. "Eles provavelmente não vão estar atrás só de você. Vão vir atrás das garotas, também, e eu receio que neste momento elas não estejam em condições de se defender. E eu detesto dizer isso, mas eu não acho que possa defendê-las de um ataque de demônios. Pelo menos, não tão bem quanto você poderia."  
  
Cole lhe lança um olhar intrigado, e Leo continua:  
  
"É o seguinte: eu estou propondo uma trégua. Até que elas estejam em condições de se virar sozinhas, nós dois vamos precisar estar aqui pra tomar conta delas."  
  
Cole encara o Whitelighter, indeciso. Na última vez que eles se viram, Leo estava insistindo com Piper para que ela usasse a poção para destruí-lo. Bom, mas também, quando se está ameaçando a esposa de um sujeito não dá pra esperar que ele seja muito civilizado...  
  
"E quando o estado de emergência terminar?" ele pergunta. "O que acontece?"  
  
Leo pensa no assunto por um momento, depois diz:  
  
"Por que nós não deixamos pra resolver isso quando chegar a ocasião?"  
  
Cole morde o lábio inferior e passa a bolsa de gelo de uma mão para a outra, considerando a idéia.  
  
"Certo." ele diz, finalmente.  
  
Os dois homens se medem com os olhos por um momento, o soldado do Bem e o mercenário que passou a vida inteira servindo ao Mal, até que Leo toma a iniciativa e estende a mão. Cole olha espantado para a mão estendida dele, e em algum lugar dentro de si ele pode sentir Belthazor repelindo essa oferta com todas as suas forças, lutando para manter sua mão recuada. Cole hesita, sabendo que, se ele sobreviveu durante todos esses anos, não foi ignorando os instintos da fera que vive dentro dele. Mas ele pensa em Phoebe, dormindo no andar de cima, confiando nele para tomar conta dela, e aperta com firmeza a mão que Leo oferece.  
  
"Que foi?" diz Cole, vendo Leo pestanejar.  
  
"Ahn, nada." diz Leo. "Só... os Anciãos me chamando."  
  
"Ah." diz Cole. "Então, enquanto você vai atendê-los, eu acho que vou lá pra cima dar mais uma olhada nas duas."  
  
"É melhor." diz Leo. "Se Phoebe acordar e não vir você lá, vai achar que você foi embora e entrar em pânico."  
  
Enquanto Cole sai da cozinha, no entanto, ao invés de orbitar Leo fica observando-o se afastar, com ar intrigado. Quando eles trocaram o aperto de mãos ele sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse toda a extensão de seu braço: ele está surpreso que Cole não tenha sentido nada. Leo sabe que não foi só por causa da aliança pouco ortodoxa que os dois acabam de fazer: por um momento fugaz, ele teve uma percepção clara de que há em Cole bem mais do que ele aparenta. Se o próprio Cole tem consciência disso, no entanto, é difícil dizer.  
  
Um chamado real dos Anciãos interrompe o curso de seus pensamentos, e Leo se apressa em orbitar para atendê-los: eles devem estar em polvorosa lá em cima, com tudo o que aconteceu recentemente. Mas ele toma nota mentalmente de perguntar a eles, assim que a poeira baixar, o que mais eles sabem sobre aquilo que ele acaba de vislumbrar.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quando Phoebe acorda e não vê Cole, quase grita de angústia e frustração, mas então ela nota o bilhete preso às costas de uma cadeira colocada bem em frente à cama. Ao invés de sair da cama, ela engatinha por cima das cobertas até os pés da cama, e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o bilhete escrito em duas caligrafias bem diferentes. "Phoebe" Cole escreveu, e Leo acrescentou "e Piper". Depois, a letra estreita e angulosa de Cole prossegue: "Estamos no primeiro andar. Se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa, é só chamar por Leo e eu subirei junto com ele. Procurem ficar na cama o máximo de tempo possível: vocês precisam descansar." Em seguida, Cole escreveu um "Amo você", ao qual Leo acrescentou um "s" no final, e os dois homens assinaram essa carta incomum.  
  
Phoebe toca o papel, sorrindo, mas não o tira do lugar, para que Piper também possa lê-lo ao acordar. Ela se sente tentada a seguir o conselho dos dois e se aninhar junto à irmã, puxar as cobertas sobre a cabeça e voltar para a segurança do mundo dos sonhos. Olhando para Piper, no entanto, encolhida na posição fetal, ela sente seu coração se encher de ternura pela irmã. Phoebe afasta cuidadosamente o cabelo caído sobre o rosto de Piper, e ajeita as cobertas ao redor dela.  
  
"Não se preocupe, querida." ela sussurra. "Você e Prue cuidaram de mim por muito tempo. Agora é minha vez de tomar conta de você. Eu vou ser forte por nós duas."  
  
Phoebe beija delicadamente a testa da irmã, se levanta, calça seus sapatos e sai do quarto em silêncio, fechando a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si.  
  
Ao chegar ao primeiro andar, Phoebe fica agradavelmente surpresa ao ver que Leo e Cole já arrumaram a sala. O único sinal do ataque de Shax é a parede destruída: Phoebe sente uma dor quase física ao ver o local onde o corpo de Prue foi encontrado, mas respira fundo, desvia os olhos e se encaminha resolutamente para a sala, guiada pelas vozes dos dois e pelo aroma convidativo de café fresco. Chegando lá, ela se espanta ao ver seu pai sentado com eles.  
  
Desde o momento em que Leo telefonou para ele, Victor vinha conseguindo se controlar, mas ao ver sua caçula com os olhos inchados de sono e de choro, ele desmorona e só consegue estender os braços para ela e balbuciar:  
  
"Ah, Phoebe!"  
  
Phoebe corre para os braços do pai e o abraça com força, enquanto Leo e Cole pegam suas xícaras e saem discretamente da sala.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Na cozinha, Cole e Leo bebem seus cafés em silêncio, dando a Victor tempo para extravasar sua dor. Cole pegou a bolsa de gelo que tinha colocado de volta na geladeira e está com a cabeça abaixada, segurando o gelo contra a nuca dolorida.  
  
"Sabe de uma coisa," diz Leo, passando cuidadosamente os dedos pelo galo em sua própria cabeça e optando por deixá-lo quieto por enquanto, "fico feliz que o meu trabalho não me exponha a esse tipo de acidente com freqüência. A impressão que eu tenho é que atualmente essas coisas doem ainda mais do que na época em que eu estava vivo."  
  
"Eu, por outro lado," resmunga Cole, "muito provavelmente já vou ter arrumado outros galos como esse, ou coisa pior, nas próximas vinte e quatro horas."  
  
"Infelizmente eu não posso fazer nada por você nesse sentido. Você conhece as regras." diz Leo.  
  
"Não faz mal." diz Cole. "Na verdade," ele acrescenta, um pouco sem jeito, "provavelmente não ia adiantar, mesmo. Eu meio que fiz uma coisa idiota recentemente."  
  
"Como assim?"  
  
"Bom... lembra quando Piper jogou aquela poção em mim, que devia ter me destruído, mas não fez nenhum efeito?"  
  
"Claro."  
  
"Pois é. Foi porque eu tinha pedido a um alquimista lá embaixo pra imunizar meu lado demônio contra a magia delas, e eu receio que tenha funcionado melhor do que eu esperava. Acho que meu lado demônio ficou imune a muitos outros tipos de magia branca, a todos aqueles aos quais eu já tinha sido exposto anteriormente. E, como você já tinha me curado uma vez, quando ainda não sabia quem eu era..."  
  
"A resistência do seu organismo aos meus poderes aumentou barbaramente." completa Leo. "É, realmente foi uma coisa bem idiota pra se fazer."  
  
"Bom, na hora pareceu uma boa idéia." diz Cole, aborrecido. "De qualquer modo, como eu estou tentando fortalecer meu lado humano, com isso enfraquecendo meu lado demônio, talvez no futuro eu esteja mais suscetível aos seus poderes, mas neste momento eu não creio que você fosse conseguir me curar, mesmo que tivesse permissão pra tentar."  
  
Antes que Leo responda, Phoebe entra na cozinha.  
  
"O papai me disse que vocês já deram alguns telefonemas." ela diz.  
  
"É, eu achei o telefone do vidraceiro na agenda telefônica de Piper, e ele concordou em vir substituir os vidros da porta hoje mesmo." diz Leo. "E o seu pai me disse que sua família já tem um jazigo, por isso eu tomei a liberdade de ligar para a funerária e tomar as primeiras providências. Espero que você não se importe."  
  
"Claro que não, Leo. Eu agradeço, e muito. Mas pode deixar que eu me encarrego do resto."  
  
"Tem certeza de que quer tratar disso pessoalmente, Phoebe?" Leo pergunta, preocupado.  
  
"Tenho." diz Phoebe. "Isso vai me manter ocupada e é disso mesmo que eu preciso agora."  
  
Cole se levanta, vai até ela e a abraça.  
  
"Escute, meu amor." ele diz, acariciando a cabeça dela, apoiada em seu peito. "Leo e eu estivemos conversando e... bom, você sabe que neste exato momento deve haver uma dúzia de caçadores de recompensas atrás de mim, não sabe?"  
  
Ao ouvir isso, Phoebe imediatamente ergue a cabeça e o encara, assustada.  
  
"Você não..."  
  
"Shh, espere eu terminar." ele diz, cobrindo gentilmente os lábios dela com a mão. "Eu só quero despistá-los, pra me certificar de que quem vier no meu encalço tenha pelo menos um pouco de trabalho pra me achar, ao invés de vir direto pra sua casa atrás de mim. Eu vou dar uma circulada e deixar algumas pistas falsas por aí, e volto amanhã de manhã, antes do enterro, está bem?"  
  
"Eu não quero perder você." Phoebe murmura.  
  
"E não vai." Cole diz, abraçando-a com força. "Nunca."  
  
Em seguida ele a beija novamente e desaparece.  
  
Phoebe sente as lágrimas querendo voltar, mas cerra os dentes e resiste valentemente, se recusando a deixar que a dor a domine.  
  
"Leo, você se incomoda de ficar lá na sala com o papai um pouco?" ela pergunta quando sente que conseguiu segurar o choro. "Eu vou dar alguns telefonemas daqui da cozinha, não quero que ele tenha que me ouvir dizendo às pessoas que Prue está morta, repetindo isso um telefonema após o outro..."  
  
A voz de Phoebe falha de novo, e Leo se levanta e a abraça.  
  
"Está tudo bem, Phoebe." ele diz. "Você não precisa ser forte pra mim."  
  
Phoebe abraça Leo, mas se recusa a chorar. Agora não, ela pensa, ainda não.  
  
"É tão injusto, Leo. E sem sentido."  
  
"Ela morreu da mesma forma que viveu." diz Leo. "Protegendo os inocentes."  
  
"Dessa vez, não." diz Phoebe, com voz abafada porque seu rosto ainda está escondido contra o peito de Leo. "Nós perdemos nosso inocente."  
  
"Perderam mesmo?" Leo pergunta.  
  
Phoebe ergue a cabeça e o encara, sem entender.  
  
"Perdemos." ela diz. "Ele está morto, não está? Nós não pudemos salvá-lo. Prue deu a vida por nada. Pra mim, isso é o que mais dói."  
  
"Sabe, Phoebe," diz Leo, tocando gentilmente no rosto dela. "eu tinha um colega na faculdade chamado Doug, que tinha problemas com a bebida. Claro, na época a maioria das pessoas só achava que ele exagerava um pouco, aquele papo de 'ah, vocês sabem como são esses calouros malucos', e tudo o mais, mas com Doug a coisa era realmente séria: ele era um alcoólatra."  
  
Vendo Phoebe franzir a testa, perplexa, Leo sorri e diz:  
  
"Não, eu não estou divagando: tenha paciência que você já vai entender."  
  
"Depois de algum tempo," ele continua, "todo mundo sabia que o problema de Doug era muito mais do que irresponsabilidade e exuberância juvenis. Todo mundo menos ele. Ele sabia que bebia demais de vez em quando, e até parava de beber por uma ou duas semanas, mas no fim ele sempre acabava voltando a beber."  
  
"Estou quase lá." ele diz, divertido com o olhar confuso de Phoebe.  
  
"Quando ele já estava pra ser desligado da universidade -- e os Estados Unidos tinham acabado de entrar na guerra, era uma péssima época pra largar a faculdade -- aconteceu uma coisa que mudou a vida dele. Um dos nossos professores foi morto em um acidente provocado por um motorista embriagado. Aquilo fez Doug cair em si. Não porque ele e o professor fossem particularmente ligados, nem porque ele não soubesse que esse tipo de coisa acontecia, acidentes de carro provocados por motoristas alcoolizados, mas porque pela primeira vez tinha acontecido na vida real, com uma pessoa de verdade, alguém que ele conhecia, com quem ele tinha estado na véspera discutindo a nota de uma prova. Naquele dia, alguma coisa mudou pra sempre nele."  
  
"O que aconteceu com Doug?" Phoebe pergunta, começando a fazer a associação entre as duas histórias.  
  
"Ele começou a freqüentar as reuniões do AA no dia seguinte ao enterro." diz Leo. "Até o dia em que eu parti para a guerra, ele estava sóbrio, e sinceramente eu acredito que ele tenha perseverado. De certa forma, a morte daquele professor salvou-o."  
  
Phoebe fica em silêncio por um instante, absorvendo o sentido das palavras de Leo e o paralelo que ele pretende traçar entre os dois homens que lutaram e venceram seus demônios interiores.  
  
"Eu sei que ele me ama." Phoebe murmura.  
  
"É um começo, Phoebe." diz Leo. "Mas pra permanecer bom ele precisa mais do que isso. Ele precisa enxergar o Mal como ele realmente é: não apenas o oposto do Bem, o outro lado da moeda, ou como quer que as pessoas gostem de chamá-lo para fazer soar mais ameno, mas a fonte de toda a dor e de toda a perda que há no mundo, algo a ser repugnado e evitado a todo o custo."  
  
Ele abraça Phoebe de novo e diz:  
  
"Eu posso estar enganado, Phoebe, mas acho que, no fim das contas, Prue pode ter salvo, sim, um inocente." 


End file.
